The present invention relates generally to an article of apparel but, more specifically and in the preferred form, to a pair of men's underwear, a set of boxers or briefs. The invention, however, could be integrated into any article of clothing for a male, including, by way of example and not by limitation, a pair of shorts, sweatpants, running shorts, hospital gown, pajama bottoms, Army fatigues, etc. The present invention is intended to separate and slightly lift a male set of genitalia (the male scrotum and penis are often hereinafter simply referred to as “the male genitalia”) from the inside, upper thighs of the male. In this manner, comfort is intended to be maximized in that the separation is expected to increase air circulation, decrease sweating, and thus minimize chafing, rubbing and other discomfort.